


How to date your best friend

by fairiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: Keith and Shiro are best friends and are both working at Allura's coffee shop. They have feelings for each other but have no idea what to do about it. Their coworkers are all aware of the situation but everyone knows better than to try and help. Or do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron work and I'm very excited to share it with you. Enjoy your reading and please leave a comment if you'd like :)  
> I'm also on [tumblr︎](http://rookbcdhi.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!

What did you do when the person you loved the most was your best friend? It was normal, he was your best friend. You were supposed to care about him the most. But when you spent your time daydreaming about him holding your hand, maybe even kissing you, if you thought about your best friend like that, maybe you needed to examine your feelings some more. Keith would have liked to tell someone about his problem, ask for advice. But the thing was, Shiro was his best friend, and he would normally be the person Keith would have gone to for advice. Except this time, he could not tell him anything, and it was tearing him apart bit by bit. 

He wanted to tell Shiro he loved him, but he was sure it would ruin their friendship. He could not afford to lose Shiro, so he did nothing. Being friends was still better than being nothing at all, wasn't it? He tried to convince himself that it was fine, that he was satisfied with the way things were, but he could not stop thinking about what Shiro’s lips would feel against his. What it would be like to touch Shiro’s skin or to run his fingers in Shiro’s hair in a non friendly fashion. Not that Keith had ever done that with anyone else. Not that he had ever wanted to do it with anyone else. 

Before Shiro, there was only the void. Now Shiro was there, and all Keith could see was him. At first he had thought,  _ what is wrong with me? why do I want to date my best friend? _ but the more he thought of it, the more logical it seemed. Shiro knew him best, understood and cared about him. He already knew all about Keith’s flaws and quirks and little annoying habits, and he didn’t seem to mind. It would be perfect.  _ In dreams _ . Where everything was possible. Where Keith would know exactly what to say, and what to do. How to touch Shiro to make him respond the way he wanted to. Hear him sigh, feel him shiver as Keith held him in his arms and confessed his undying love for him. But it was useless. It was never going to happen. Like all things that Keith had ever wanted, it was too good to be true. Everybody left. He knew that. There was no escaping the sad truth about his life. Everybody he ever cared about left. Being alone was the normal state for him, all he had ever known. Until Shiro, that was.

The honk from a car suddenly woke him up from his reverie, and he swerved his bike to the right to avoid the accident. Going to work was always the easy part. All the way downhill, he did not have much pedaling to do, but he still did it anyway. He enjoyed the ride, going as fast as he could, wind in his hair. It felt like flying. Sometimes, he let go of the handlebars and splayed his arms on both sides, fingers almost touching the air, free from all cares. 

He did a flip before parking his bike in front of Castle Coffee. Every time he did this, Lance called him a show-off, but for Keith, riding his bike was like an extension of his self, and he did not really overthink it. Lance could say what he wanted, Keith knew his own worth and had no need to impress anyone. Unlike some people. If Shiro had given him the job, it was not just because Keith needed one after dropping out of college, but because he was actually good at it. So good that the local newspaper had even made an article about Castle Coffee's lattes. An article that Allura had pinned right above the counter, much to Lance's constant annoyance. Keith took pride in doing his job well. But he knew that Castle Coffee was never empty because of Hunk's famous pastries. Nothing could top that, he thought as he entered the coffee shop, the delicious scent of Hunk's baking hitting his nose. 

"Hi there!" he called before going to the staff room to change into his regulation grey shirt and black apron.

He was pinning his nametag on the shirt when a hand squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Ready for a new day of work?" Shiro asked, removing his hand to wipe his hair from his brow.

"Always," Keith said, a faint smile forming on his lips as he watched Shiro go back to the counter to prep the coffee machines.

Shiro's aftershave was still lingering in the air.  _ Damn, why did he have to smell so good? _ Keith thought as he shook himself back to focus. The battle was lost even before fighting it. He would never get over Shiro. The more he tried to shake it off, the more attracted he became. It absolutely did not help that they were always together. It even seemed like Shiro sought him out more often these days, going out after work, or spending his entire break with him. Sometimes Keith almost wished Shiro would leave him alone. Almost. Because then he remembered how good it felt to be with him, to have somebody to share all the nice moments in his life, even if there were not many. 

Most of all, what Keith cherished above anything else was the unconditional trust that Shiro had in him. And the knowledge that should anything happen to him, Shiro would be there, a solid rock in the howling storm, to hold him steady and right. When Keith had dropped out of college - or to be more precise, when he had been fired for disciplinary issues - Shiro had not judged nor had been angry at him for ruining his future. No, Shiro had just smiled, knowingly, gentle in the way only he could be. Then, he had suggested that Keith come work at Castle Coffee with him. Wouldn't it be neat? Those had been Shiro's exact words. 

Keith could still remember that morning of September. After getting the mail from the university, he had gone to the coffee shop, not knowing what else to do. Maybe he just needed Shiro's presence, the guarantee that everything would be okay, even if it wasn’t. He remembered Allura cocking an eyebrow when Shiro had submitted the idea to hire Keith. How she had said that he was not to be trusted, that him flunking uni meant he was not serious. How Shiro had argued that Keith could make the best coffee in the world. Keith's eyes had even started to water, moved by his friend's unconditional support. Allura had agreed to a one week trial period. And here he was, six months later, in a newspaper article pinned above the counter. Allura had even been so far as to hug him after reading the article, which had been the most awkward moment in his existence, but also one of the most meaningful. It felt good to actually belong somewhere, even with coworkers as obnoxious as Lance. His wage was not that generous, but there were more important things in life. These people, Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Lance, and even Pidge, the regular customer who always insisted on him making their favorite cappuccino, were the family he never had. And that was worth more than all the money in the world. Even though he would not be against getting a raise, just so he could stop dreaming and buy that red Kawasaki Ninja he had been eyeing for the longest time.

"Hey Keith, quit daydreaming and help me load the supplies, will you?" Lance called from outside. "There's like a hundred cartons of milk. Don't expect me to do all the hard work!"

"Actually Lance," said Shiro, "I'm going to need Keith to deliver those packed breakfasts."

"Aww man, why is it always him?" complained Lance, hauling the cartons of milk in his arms. "I always do the non interesting things here."

"Ah, but who would put the milk in the fridge before it sours?" said Shiro. "Besides, I need you to do something for me, today. Something important."

Brightening up, Lance made his way to the kitchen, winking at Keith with an air of superiority. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes at Shiro, who shrugged in response. Then, Keith fastened his helmet and was off for the delivery in an instant.

Shiro watched as Keith's silhouette disappeared far in the street. They had not been friends for so long, a few years maybe, but Keith had slowly insinuated himself in his life, and now he could not imagine how it had been before. Sometimes he wondered, was it more than friendship? He found himself observing Keith without him knowing, focusing on little details, like the way his hair fell on his eyes or curled on the nape of his neck, right behind his ear. How Keith smiled, a subtle curve of his lips, when Shiro or Allura praised him. How he had grown from the hot head always ready for a fight to this confident young man who felt he had nothing more to prove. How he sometimes fell asleep on his shoulder when they watched movies together late at night. It was definitely more than friendship. But it would take a braver man than Shiro to do anything about it. 

Keith was like a cat. He went where he pleased and did as he liked and nobody could presume to rule his life. Free as the wind. Wild as a forest fire. But as soon as you tried to tell him what to do, he would rebel, like a wild horse that could never be tamed. It was a great part of the attraction for Shiro, but also the source of many of his sleepless nights. Keith belonged to no one, and he would surely let no one put a rope around his neck. He stayed at the coffee shop because it suited him. For the moment. But who knew what he would decide to do in a few months? Buy his Kawasaki and hit the road? Shiro did not want to be the one to hold him back. That was why he did nothing. Keith would leave, and Shiro would have to move on. He could do nothing about it, so he might as well try to prevent the tide from going up.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Keith, why don't you enter this? I'm pretty sure you'd win!" Pidge exclaimed as they handed him a colourful flyer.

Keith looked down at the piece of paper.

_ 2007 Best Barista Contest _

_ Organiser: The City _

_ Grand Prize of $2000 _

Seriously, if the city had this much money to spare on a stupid contest, why were there still homeless people? Keith just shrugged and handed back the flyer to Pidge.

"That's nice, but I'm not interested," he said, wiping the table clean and taking their empty mug.

Pidge frowned, obviously disappointed.

"Seriously?" they asked. "But -"

"Do you want another one, or are you done?" Keith interrupted them. He knew he was being rude, but Pidge was more of a friend than a customer. They would likely not take offense.

Pidge stared at him for a moment, flustered at being rebuked in such a manner. Keith could be blunt, they knew, but he rarely acted rude. Maybe he was having a bad day. Maybe he was frustrated with something. Maybe it had to do with Shiro. Pidge had an idea that Keith fancied him but did not know how to go about it. Pidge wished they could help. If only they had more experience in the dating business, they could come up with a solution. But it would take a braver person than Pidge to breach the subject to any of them.

"I'll have another," Pidge replied.

"Okay." 

The amount of coffee Pidge could drink was unbelievable. At times Keith wondered how they could sleep at night. Maybe their blood had turned into coffee, and they needed a constant refill to stay alive. He nearly chuckled at the thought.

"Same one, or will you try something different this time?" he asked, trying to remain serious.

"Just give me the usual, but with the Keith touch, okay?" Keith nodded in response with a little smile on his face.

"And think about that contest," Pidge continued. "I mean, who would say no to all that money?"

"Yeah, alright, I'll give it a thought," Keith said, more to please them than for any other reason.

They were right, though. That money would be enough for him to buy that motorbike he dreamed about. The red Kawasaki Ninja. Since he had seen the ad for it in the local newspaper, nothing occupied his thoughts but that fast red devil. When he was not thinking about Shiro, that was. He wanted nothing more than to buy it, but if he did it now, there would be no reason to stay. He would be free to leave and travel around the country as he always talked of doing. On his own. Something he had always wanted - so why did he hesitate?

One look at Shiro making coffee over the counter, in his black t-shirt and black apron, that serious look on his face, and Keith knew the answer. There was no way he could leave while Shiro was around. Maybe it was weakness, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Shiro. He would rather be near Shiro, even if it meant suffering for the rest of his days, than ride off into the sunset without seeing him again. There was no questioning that. 

He reached the counter and started preparing Pidge's beverage, side by side with Shiro. They were so close that their arms bumped into each other at times. Nothing was better than this, the smell of coffee, work well done, and Shiro's warmth.

Shiro casually brushed Keith's back as he reached out to take a cup on the other side of the counter. It was painful to be this close without anything more happening, but it was also delightful. Although touch was not something Keith particularly sought, he never shirked away from Shiro. There was a familiarity about him, and it never failed to make Keith comfortable. 

"So, are you going to enter that contest?" Shiro asked.

Surprised, Keith looked up at him. "How did you know?"

"Those flyers are everywhere. How did you  _ not _ know?" Shiro leaned on the counter, his biceps flexing under the dark fabric of his shirt.  Keith shrugged, eyes involuntarily trailing on Shiro's arm, along the line of his lion tattoo.

"Just so you know, Lance is entering," Shiro told him.

"So what?"

"You would really let him win?" Shiro's eyes widened with surprise. Everyone knew about Keith and Lance's rivalry, and he couldn’t imagine for what reason Keith wouldn’t want to beat Lance at something he was obviously so much better.

"Come on," he continued. "It'll be easy, and you'll be able to tease him forever. What's holding you back?"

"Nothing," Keith mumbled. "Stop trying to convince me, it's not going to work." He tried to focus on finishing his cappuccino.

"The grand prize is 2000$, Keith.  _ 2000$ _ . Who wants to miss that opportunity?"

Keith's eyes narrowed. His hands started to shake. 

"Then why don't you enter yourself?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't need the money. Plus, I'm not that good," Shiro said. "I'm not as good as you."

Keith's hands shook so hard he had to put the mug he was holding on the counter. Shiro knew what he would do with the money. Why was he so eager for him to win and leave?

"Look, I'm busy right now. Can we talk about it later?" he said, flexing his hands to steady them.

He let out a long breath of air, and closed his eyes. Shiro obviously did not care if he stayed. That was hard to take, but at least now he knew.

He took the mug and drew the face of a cat with the milk. He was generally proud of his skill, but this time it gave him no pleasure.

"Suit yourself," Shiro said. "But if you change your mind, all my evenings are free, and I could help you train. Not that you need that much training, but maybe we could elaborate a new recipe. Two usually think better than one alone."

Keith almost dropped the mug. Training with Shiro? Evenings alone at the coffee shop? Why would Shiro make this suggestion if he wanted Keith gone? 

Shiro put his hand on Keith's, looking deep into his eyes. "Think about it. I know you want nothing more than buying this bike."

Keith shook his hand off, visibly hurt.

"If you don't mind, I've got work to do," he said, coldly, before leaving to give Pidge their drink.

He almost bumped into Lance when he came back to the counter.

"What's your problem?" Lance asked.

Keith glared at him. "None of your business."

Lance whistled. "Chill, dude. Or maybe you're scared I will beat you at the contest."

Keith's glare intensified. "Will you all stop with the contest? I'm not even entering!"

"But if you're not participating, who will I beat?" Lance said,  his eyebrows knitted together with the corner of his lips turned down. "I was looking forward to this. You're no fun at all, Keith."

Keith looked at the mug in Lance's hand, frowning.

"Because you think you can beat me with that?" he asked, pointing at the foam with a hint of scorn. "That's not even a leaf."

"What do you mean, it's not a leaf?" Lance replied, indignant. "It's my most beautiful work!"

"And I'm sure it looks perfect," Allura commented as she came back from the staff room. "But hurry up or it's going to go cold."

Lance made a face at Keith before leaving the counter.

"You can't seriously let him enter that contest, Allura," Keith told her as soon as Lance was out of ear range.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, if you don't want to do it. But I'm not going to beg you," she replied. "Besides, the money goes to the winner, not the establishment."

Keith suddenly had a vivid image of all the stupid things Lance would buy with 2000$. He only criticized him for sport, mostly, because it was fun and because he liked the competition. But Keith had to admit Lance was not as bad as it seemed. He was actually talented, and the leaf he had drawn was indeed perfect, although not as pretty as Keith's trademark cats. Lance could win the grand prize. And he would never stop teasing Keith about it. He would never hear the end of it.

With a long sigh of defeat, Keith finally said: "Alright. I'll enter. But just to save you the embarrassment of having him as a winner."


End file.
